El dentista y su problemilla
by Lucybell Galicia
Summary: Bella va al dentista para que su dentista le revise las muelas del juicio, pero sucede un pequeño problemilla...  vampiros


**El dentista y su problemilla**

Como ya sucedía desde hace varios meses hoy iría al dentista, desde pequeña siempre la había tenido miedo a los dentistas pero hace unos 8 meses fui a empastar una muela y fue allí donde conocí a mi dentista preferido, era alto, delgado, con el pelo bronce y los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida ¡Dios mío estaba buenísimo!

Me acerqué a la puerta y di unos pequeños golpes en ella

-Pase-dijo mi dentista

-Hola Edward-desde que venía tanto por aquí a hacer el chequeo de mi dentadura habíamos congeniado mucho

-Hola Bella-dijo mientras se levantaba para darme dos besos- bueno vienes a por tu revisión mensual no?

-Exacto, a parte de eso también vengo a ver si me puedes mirar las muelas del juicio, me están saliendo y duelen mucho, estaba pensando haber si me las podrías sacar

-Está bien, vamos a mirar eso entonces, siéntate en ese sillón y coge el mando para reclinarlo que yo voy un momento al baño

Tal como me había indicado me senté en el sillón y use el mando que estaba al lado para reclinarlo hasta quedar mas o menos acostada, miré encima de mi cabeza y estaban esas luces que se usan para mirar bien la boca de los pacientes, seguía distraída cuando escuché como se habría la puerta y entraba Edward

-Bueno vamos allá, haber que tal tienes las muelas del juicio- dijo mirándome mientras se ponía los guantes, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, encendió la luz y me mando abrir la boca, suerte que me había lavado muy bien los dientes después de comer.

-No veo nada-dijo mientras seguía mirando dentro de mi boca, el se inclinó más y sentí como algo pesado y frío caía entre mis pechos, cuando me iba a incorporar para cogerlo Edward no me dejó

-Cuidado, yo lo cojo si te levantas puedes clavarte el bisturí en el esternón

Sentí como con mucho cuidado metía sus dedos entre mis pechos para intentar coger el bisturí, en cuanto sentí su toque cerré los ojos y sin pensarlo siquiera un gemido salió de mis labios.

El me miró, se levantó, se dió la vuelta y dejo el bisturí en la mesa y se sacó los guantes, yo me iba a levantar, el juego se había acabado, cuando de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos

Sentí como me levantaba del sillón para ponerme de pie, me dio un beso apasionado mientras sus manos iban subiendo por mis costados, hasta llegar a mis pechos, me desabrochó el sujetador y me lo sacó junto con la camiseta.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando a que algo cayera entre tus pechos para poder tocarlos, pero el muy desgraciado del bisturí nunca caía hasta hoy- dijo mientras pellizcaba mis pezones y me daba besos en el cuello

Sus manos se dirigieron a mis pantalones, me los desabrochó y me los sacó salvajemente junto con mis braguitas dejándome desnuda ante él que me miraba como si fuese un helado de stracciatella.

Yo no podía quedarme atrás por lo que le saque la bata, le desabroché la camisa y le empuje para que quedará acostado en el sillón reclinable, me senté encima de él a horcajadas pasé mis manos por su pecho y me senté sobre su gran problemilla, mis manos siguieron bajando hasta que llegué a su pantalón, lo desabroché y se lo bajé junto con su calzoncillo hasta la rodilla, dios casi me muero al ver esa cosa tan grande y poderosa.

Le miré a los ojos y me fu¡ sentando lentamente sobre él, Edward me miraba a los ojos con un tono de picardía como diciéndome ¿te gusta?, yo seguí bajando hasta donde pude, iba a colocar mi rodilla bien para apoyarme cuando sentí como el respaldo se empezaba a levantar haciendo que Edward se introdujera mas en mí hasta casi llegar a doler, moví otra vez mi rodilla y el respaldo dejó de subir

-Ahora si que lo sientes todo, antes no podías apreciarlo, cariño, solo había entrado la punta-dijo con tono de burla.

Me puse a cabalgar empecé despacio hasta acostumbrarme y fui aumentando Edward tenía sus manos en mis caderas y su boca en mis pezones, me ayudaba e subir y bajar, pronto sentimos como el orgasmo nos iba a atrapar en nuestra carrera continúa.

-Ed... ya...casi-dije

-Yo también... ya ...voy...a llegar- dijo

-Te amo- le dije y el me miró a los ojos y me beso

-Yo también-dijo

Sentí como una mano se deslizaba entre nuestros cuerpos y como masajeaba mi clítoris hasta que al fin explotamos los dos juntos. Caí sobre su pecho sin decir nada, él solo me acariciaba el pelo y la espalda mientras besaba mi frente, me incorporé, le besé en los labios y me levanté para vestirme el me miraba tranquilamente con sus manos detrás de la cabeza

-Como Carlisle se enteré que hemos estado jugando con sus cosas nos va a matar señora Cullen- dijo mientras se levantaba y me besaba dulcemente

-Las veces que tendrá echo esto con Esme- dije mirando como mi hermoso marido se vestía

-Mamiiiiii, Tony me a sacado la muñeca, papiiiii- oímos gritar a Nessie y salimos corriendo del despacho de Carlisle a arreglar ese problemilla, aunque a mi sinceramente me gustaría mas arreglar otro pequeño, gran problemilla


End file.
